


sorry, this user isn't available right now.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ouch, hyungwon starts liking wonho, so the tables are turned and yeah, wonho is in love with kihyun now, wonho liked hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: wonho likes hyungwon.hyungwon liked someone else.wonho liked hyungwon.hyungwon likes wonho.





	sorry, this user isn't available right now.

"Hyungwona, you called me! Hey, how are you?"

 

**Hey Wonho hyung.**  
**That was the first time you greeted with your feelings.**  
**I was too stupid to realize anything.**

 

"If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be here."

 

**I was oblivious, and never did anything.**  
**I was too foolish for my own sake.**  
**Hyung, I'm really sorry for everything.**

 

"I didn't expect you to call at this time-- Oh? Shownu. . . Huh."

 

**God damnit.**  
**I'm sorry. Come back.**  
**Please, I'd do anything for you to come back.**

 

"Hey Hyungwona. It's been a while, huh? Kihyun and I are together now."

 

**Hey Wonho hyung, again.**  
**That was the first time you greeted with your feelings for someone else.**  
**Oh god, hyung, please don't go.**

 

 

 

"Sorry, this user isn't available right now."

 

 


End file.
